Sacrifices Made Us One
by Kamorea Chan
Summary: The Generals of the Lands must lay down a sacrifice to keep a pact in tact. The gods in Heaven raise one of the pups to create a Demigod. He will be their Killing Perfection. A Sesshomaru Kagome fic. Rated M for future chapters. Flames wanted. Please R&R.


**DISCLAIMER===== I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M POSTING IT THANK YOU. AND PLEASE REVIEW I ACCEPT ALL CRITICISM **

THE BEGINNING (PROLOGUE)

In the old days men and demons waged war upon war trying in their might to destroy the other. Men, women, and children died by the thousands as so did the demons.

Countless battles were lost for the humans. Demons becoming the more dominate species. Their generals were constructed of the four most powerful demons among them. Each taking a territory and protecting it.

With a court being held between them they realized the need for humans. Yes humans were considered food for a vast amount of youkai, but the need to keep them alive came to light.

They decided to make villages just for demons, then others just to the humans. A few guards posted about them to keep the peace among everyone.

The general of the West Decided that few human villages be crafted unto his land. As the number of workers grew low. He would have two villages within His fortresses perimeter. One Being human the other demon. This was taken as he would only take those that would willingly live near the other.

The general of the North deciding that most Villages upon his lands to be Demon, with but a few humans. His workers were all demons as he never had to worry about searching for servants. He was the strongest in military forces, but the Western General was by far the strongest Demon.

The Southern and the Eastern Generals decided that they would hold the most human villages. As the south had Sea Demons more than land and the East had Air and Mountainous Demons. They would both work together seeing as how they needed each other for provisions.

Many Demons hated the idea of the war ending. The thought of the poison being wrought of the earth was heavy on their minds. Their beast wanted blood, not the truce being settled between them.

Those who apposed the Generals were cut down. To the North the Satsuma clan, to the South the Hartzina clan, to the East the Joui clan, and to the West the Taisho clan. All of whom ruled within peace Their mates bore strong pups. As peace was beginning to settle upon the land. They all were allies until the East waged their war upon the South.

The meaning for it was futile. They wanted more than they're share land. Soon the North and West took action. Demanding that if the East would not make a pact then their lands would be split upon the rest of them. While the whole Eastern clan would be wiped out.

Feeling the brunt of their Decision the East formed a pact with the South. That every two Millennia the first born in every General's home would be sacrificed. As a way to remind each other that they all will lose something that they would forever value. The sacrifice would take place on the Crescent of the third month. Making way for the spring in which will be as a means to replace the pups lost to the sacrifice.

The means by which the East tried to use when the First of the sacrifices were to be made dishonored them. The West not yet having a pup was forced to sacrifice the eldest pup of their Military's highest up.

The day became known as the Dawn Of Cold Dusk, for when they sacrificed their children the day became night as the first Solar Eclipse grasped hold of the land. The gods in the heaven acknowledged their gifts holding the bonds of the pact strong. The first of many were to be done. The sacrificed pups given to the goddesses as they raised them knowing that in the future one of the many would be released to rule the realm of the living.

No Mortal or Immortal would be able to stand against this worthy demigod. A being born from a Demoness's womb but raised by the touch of the gods. He would become their true God of the Heavens. He would strong beyond compare, witty more so than any would see. Calculative with his strategies.

This young Demigod would once again be placed into the womb of a female. His knowledge of Languages vast as the sea. None knowing as much as he. His body having the ability to make poisons and to control others around him. Mind reading, and speedy travel.

He would become their Killing Perfection.


End file.
